A heterogeneous network environment can include access nodes of various size, signal transmission power, coverage area, supported frequency bands, supported radio access technologies, and the like. The deployment of smaller access nodes, such as micro nodes, pico nodes, femto nodes, and so forth, enables rapid and cost-efficient network development at lower costs than the deployment of macro access nodes. In addition, smaller access nodes can extend the coverage and throughput of a communication network by serving as relay access nodes for a macro node. Thus, due to their relatively compact physical characteristics, lower power requirements, rapid deployability, relay access nodes can provide a network provider with more rapid and flexible network expansion options than traditional macro access nodes.